Talk:Edward Richtofen
Explanatory/Theories *The character of Edward Richtofen should be investigated in Ascension because when killing many zombies, Tank can be heard saying "Oh, Richtofen would have loved this!" Even though this can be heard in a four-person game and Richtofen is still there. However, when shooting the heads of zombies the charcter can be heard saying "I AM STILL THE DOCTOR!" This could be Doctor Maxis, or a completely new character. *Richtofen is apart of group 935 buy why does he say in the opening of kino der toten "Mabie this will help us uncover the real goals of group 935"? *It may be that Richtofen's Insanity was caused by Steiner, like what Steiner, Krevenchko, and Dregovich do to Mason in Vorkuta, That would explain why the "Voices" are only heard to him after the Radios are activated at the begining of Shi No Numa when the male voice is saying numbers at the beggining and end of the radio message to Peter. When you get the bear from drawings you hear a little girls laughter, that indeed was Samantha's laughter. *In CoD WaW "Edwards and Richtofen's" voice sound the same. Turns out Edward wasnt a different person he was indeed Dr. Richtofen. Dr. Richtofen soon found out that everytime they activated the power the zombies would not listen. Samantha got a puppy named Fluffy from her father, Fluffy was pregnant, when Fluffy began to bark while Dr. Richtofen was testing they tied Fluffy up and threw her in a closet. Fluffy was turned into a zombie when they decided to use her in the teleportation testing, this is where it is believed Maxis and Sam were killed. Indeed Dr Richtofen was the scientist who created the Zombies. The above theory is disproved beucase the numbers before and after the message are co-ordinates for Area-51 and the Tunguska meteor. *It is Believed by some that Richtofen, Steiner, and Amsel are all relatives due to their similarities, however there is no proof of this and it is highly unlikely. *It may be that Richtofen, Steiner or both were with Amsel and and since it has been believed that Nikolai Belinski was with the Russians at that time, that would explain the hate/friendship for Nikolai. *Since it was Reznov and Dimitri who killed Amsel, Steiner could have learned that when he, Kravenchko, and Dragovich were talking, that may have given reason for Steiner to allow Dregovich to try to kill them with the Nova 6 for Revenge. This is a Supporting factor that Steiner, Richtofen, and Amsel were related. *In the level in which Mason goes to the Pentagon, and "pulls a gun" on John F. Kennedy after hearing the numbers which is later explained that he was brainwashed to kill the President, this could be why Richtofen killed Ludwig Maxis and his daughter, Sofia, as Edward could have heard the numbers. *When playing the level Vorkuta, when you step out of the elevator if you look at the ground one of the books say Edward Richtofen, which supports the theory that he was brain washed. *It may be that Element 115, Ununpentium, may be in Nova 6, and Richtofen helped make it, that would explain the Creepy crawlers with Nova 6 gas coming off of them.Sevboy07 02:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *That is un-true, as then Petrenko and the other Russians would become zombies in campaign, but they die COMPLETELY instead. It is possible that the Gas Zombies(The General Name) are citizens from Rebirth that were exposed to Nova 6 and Element 115,also edward may become a zobie in the next map. *It is true that Edward is human *Occasionally, at the beginning of a hellhound round, Richtofen will say: "Mommy said not to hurt animals anymore!", and upon killing a hellhound, will say "My mother told me not to hurt animals anymore.", suggesting that he practised zoosadism as a child. *Dr. Richtofen may have helped with other Nazi experiments including "Die Glocke." *Die Glocke was a secret Nazi mission during WWII where several top scientist attempted to create a device capable of teleportation and time travel. The device was called "Die Glocke" which means "The Bell." The device was bell shaped with two counter rotating cylinders inside of it. A Mercury-like substance (violet in color) was placed inside the device before use. *The device killed two scientists while in testing. Most other scientists had strange side-effects such as head aches, wrinkles, and metalic tastes in their mouths after the machine was ran. Plants and Animals were tested near the machine, but none survived. The bodies turned into a gooey substance which was radioactive. *At the end of WWII the machine vanished. All of the scientists that were recorded to be working on the project were murdered and later found together in a mass grave. *The teleporter in Kino der Toten is possibly "Die Glocke." It is bell shaped and certainly has the same purpose. *A scrap of paper found in the doctors quarters (Richtofens Office) of the map Shi No Numa has two words written on it. "Die Glocke" *Richtofen has gone insane because he touched the pyramid device. The vril device posses evil capabilities. Who: comes up with his linesEdward doesnt know what hanuka is - 90.213.250.236 (Unsigned) Yes, he does. He just did not recognize the "Dreidel" song, which is perfectly understandable as he would not have been raised hearing it. He was upset that Dempsey had deliberately tricked him into singing to the tune of the song celebrating a Jewish holiday. Richtofen's secret... We all know Richtofen has a secret, and I may have figured it out. Dr. Richtofen was mentaly insane! He would hear "voices" In his head telling him to do certain things. Also the laughing in the bookcase sounds demonic and zombified, but in Der Riese, when Richtofen laughs, it is same, just human. The same laugh? By the same person? Maybe Richtofen didn't just create the zombies....maybe he IS one. He'd have to be a were-zombie, but he could have entered hell somehow without alerting Samantha. This is most likely untrue, but I say when you play Ascension, if you aren't him, STAY AWAY FROM ED! Commisar1945 21:21, December 20, 2010 (UTC) he was with dr maxis they were screwing around that is how they crated zombies Lorenzo G. out. crated by 9/6/11 23:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC)lorenzo gonzalez Are you Ok? ← Bravo Five-Nine ''Talk'' 21:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that he's part zombie, or else he would attack the others. And he's just crazy, since he loves blood and body parts. He probably went mad after locking the door behind him, leaving Maxis and Samantha to their unhappy fate. If that's not true, I just think that he was born crazy... -User:JerryWiffleWaffle 21:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. If he was a zombie. I don't think he would talk in English. ← Bravo Five-Nine ''Talk'' 21:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Zombies talk slight English, as "SAM!" or "NO!" and "Yes!". Still it is not complete English as Richtofen speaks. No, Richtofen went insane from a mix of group 935 experements, element 115, and killing Sam (maybe). He is not a zombie because the only way that beings turn into zombies is by going through the teleporter, he never went to the teleporter until it was fixed by group 935 generations later. He was able to go through the fixed teleporter because they used the wunderwaffe so many times that they ripped space-time and fell into the future, as stated in a quote in shi no numa. Sam now haunts him and (possibly) controls the zombies to take revenge on him but only when she is in her demonic state, when she is more peacefull and innocent she gives them power ups and plays games like in fly trap. Richtofen's Name His full name is Dr. Edward Richtofen. Richtofen's name means Direction Furnace. Just thought I'd point that out, I don't think it means anything. Sgt. Dynamo Jet 20:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) lol, how? iCpTz(Talk) 18:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not sure but it could be. If you heard about EAR in kino der toten. And i thought it could be Edward A. Richtofen Under nicknames there should also be "Rectalfan," as Tank Dempsey uses this name in Call of the Dead after they receive the bottle of vodka. 13:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Explanatory/Theories Counteracts *There was 4 fighters for the zombie attack, Takeo Masak, Dr. RIchtofen,Tank Dempsey and Nikolia Belinski. For the hatred/friendship between Nikolai and Richtofen, during World War II, Nazi forces and Russian Forces were mainly pushed against each other, as well as Takeo and Dempsey are put against each other . *Richtofen killed Maxis and Samantha during the WWII era, therefor the chances of him hearing the numbers is highly unlikely, and on the map Der Riese, there's a note, written in illuminati, that says, "It's time. Kill Doctor Maxis," and when Richtofen is revived, he says, "The work of The Illuminati shall continue." *Ununpentium, or 115, was discovered on February 2, 2004. It's radioactive, releasing Alpha particles, which would explain why they would create a zombie, it's unlikely that 115 exists in the REAL Nova 6 gas, which was originally made in the 1940's by Germany, then recreated in Russia a number of years later. A more reasonable conclusion would be, they died by Nova 6 gas, which causes vomiting, violent coughing, muscle convulsions, and blackening skin. *Personally, I think that Edward and Richtofen are not the same character. Before you go half-cocked saying that "Treyarch confirmed it!!1!", remember that they have lied to us before about many a thing, and given us some incomplete answers (what the writing on the walls in Verruckt is, etc...). Here is my evidence 1) Edward talks substantially different from Richtofen, but can be explained (Same voice actor) as family resemblance. 2) Note that Richtofen isn't always mentally together. It is entirely possible that he has gone nuts and thinks that he is Edward, thusly giving Treyarch reason to give us the "Richtofen=Edward" answer. 3) Richtofen and Edward act differently. While Richtofen is more compulsive and decision-based, Edward is more calculating. 4) Who is to say that the Illuminati isn't a family buisness? Members of the freemason had their entire family involved (For a more video-game specific reference, look at Ezio and Co. in Assassin's Creed II and Brotherhood) 5) If both worked at Der Riese, wouldn't both know about Fluffy? Discuss. It is also possible that the voices in his head has made him take 2 personas. The first as good Edward, and the second as evil Dr. Richtofen. See also the Ascension radio messages and what happened to Yuri. Richtofen went mad due to the zombie outbreak. It pushed him over the edge. "Ed wants your head!" General Geers 03:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) *I think you understand it, Geers. Remember that there are two Richtofens, and Treyarch is misleading us on this or semi-misleading us01:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hang on, two ''Richtofen's? What? And what possible reason would Treyarch have to lie to us about this? General Geers 02:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *This is total crap. 1) Edward Richtofen in the Radio Messages is more calm. Edward Richtofen has gone crazy due to zombies. 2) He is Edward, duh. 3) Same as 1) 4) ...I have nothing to say here now. 5) Richtofen knows Fluffy, sorta. He knows Samantha and Dr.Maxis. In Kino Der Toten, if he kills a Hound we might say "Go back to Maxis, Samantha!". Remember guys, Edward is schizophrenic, so that could be the reason for his voices. ascension upon closer inspection, richtofens new uniform apeares to be a space suit OBVIOUSLY!-BURNBAG 83!! 10:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Monkey Bombs I think we should put in the trivia the monkey bombs quote in derese "why is rictofen here" when thrown near him. This would prove or at least add to the current amount of evidence to support the fact that edward is rictofen and vice versa. Riiley Harrell 05:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen's Affiliation On his page it says that he's affiliated with the Schutztaffel, but he clearly has Wehrmacht insignia in the images. He is actually affiliated to Group 935. General Geers 15:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he's affiliated with Group 935 and the Illuminati as well as the Wehrmacht. I was just pointing out that his affiliation with the SS is incorrect. Major General Richtofen Ok, now where the hell does it say he is a Major General? He is a doctor, for christ sakes! Which idiot put Brigafuher or whatever there? I am wondering if I can delete this. He is considered to be that by the website because his charactor model is the same as Heinrich Amsel (that guy you snipe in WaW). Treyarch only used that model because they needed an official looking German guy. I doubt that in story he is﻿ considered as a nazi general. Rictofens portrait in Five I have reolized that this website forgot that in Five theres a picture of Rictofen by the Pack-o-punch machine. My question is WHY THE HELL WOULD Rictofens picture be in the Pentagon ? My theory is that it's there to show samantha has taken controll. Also theres another blank portrait. Either that or everyone in the Pentagon is a nazi, thus meaning a templar and Ezio and the assassin order are going to come into play in the COD zombies modes. Ascension What ? he isn" in ascension is he ??? Is Richtofen gay? even though hes my favorite character ,I think richtofen might be gay just look at some of his quotes and youll see why..im being serious the new black ops quotes semm to hint that he might be gay .ZOMBIE BAIT 368 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes he is. Youi should all know that Edward killed Maxis... This is through jelousy. Maxis started to take a fancy on Sophia and Richtofen was jelous. Waht did Edward do? He killed Maxis through anger and jealousy. How did he kill him? He locked him and Samantha in a room with Samanthas dog, hellhound. Now Samantha controls the zombies and tries to kill Richtofen and his unconventional allies. :Not to be rude or anything but, so what?Senior Sammich Omnomnom Azuris is a nub 01:13, April 14, 2011 :(UTC) :I agree. Who gives a fuck? CoaZTalk 01:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah! Who gives a shit? Not me!- BURNBAG 83!! 21:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) He's not cuz in kino der toten he says "oh, she sounds like a fine specimen..." when you buy juggernog and the girl sings the jingle. {C And even if he was.. Who gives a crap.. He's still awesome -cc Guys i know what i said sounded kinda bad and im sorry richtofen is the fucking beast gay or not but if we are doing an article about him then why not putt that hes gay i mean we putt down everything elese about the characters 04:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he was curious just to know people, may not be racist, calm down. I wondered that too.feargm 02:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The writers have clearly made an attempt to make him eccentric and very european, mix these with his insane personalaty and thats what you get. I can see why you thought that tho In the Escalation map pack, it is confirmed that Richtofen is bisexual, if not homosexual. Demsey's quotes confirm this (while they are stuck in the room, before being sent to 'paradise'). "Let go, that's NOT. A. LEVER. RICHTOFEN." as well as "Just because the lights are out doesn't mean i can't kick your ass! *smacking noise* now get your finger out of mine!", "come on, rectal fan, it simmin' time"\ Richtofen is not gay and I am not just saying that because he is my favorite character. Its just he is mentally Insane which leads people into thinking he is gay but he is really not. Now let me explain some things said in the above saying to reassure you he is not gay. When Dempsey said ''"Let go that's not a lever!" ''Richtofen was trying to look for a light switch and Dempsey was right next to him at both times he said something to him. Another thing, Dempsey did not say "rectal fan" he was drunk after drinking vodka with Nikolai. He actually Said his name wrong cuz like I said Dempsey was drunk. So there I prove he is not gay. --Cyclone86420 1:04 June 08, 2011 In addition to this, he asks the players to retrieve a "long, stiff, hard golden rod, with fingers on the end *gasping noise*" which implies that is a phallic symbol. His accent might actually bring it on but I don't think he's gay. And besides, who gives a flying fudge? TheKingofPies 22:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't know that it is Dempsey's penis until he grabs it, because of the lights being off. The next point is that it is still dark and he doesn't know what he's doing. I have nothing against homosexual or bisexual or heterosexuals or whatever, yet i think Richtofen's quotes and the way he speaks make him sound as if he was gay, I know he has an accent and is insane but that doesn´t justify his dialog and manner of speaking completely. I think the trivia should at least mention he has a "homosexual sounding manner of speaking" cause if he didn´t then we would not be discussing it. Remember to sign your posts. And no, we will not add that, and seriously, who gives a rat's ass if he is or not? Why the hell does it matter? CoaZTalk 21:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wtf do you mean what does it matter we put down everything we know about these characters and richtofen acts gay says gay quotes ,the sweet specimen thing he says doesnt even matter he says a lot of stuff that points to him being gay,like when the stake goes uup his ass in shangri la he says by me dinner next time and alot of his quotes point to him being gay.fingering dempsey,and grabbing his dick,wtf of course hes gay or atleast bi constanly saing how guns have long barrels like his college roommate,look the point is hes definitaley gay or possibly bi so wtf if hes gay hes gay putt it in the damned article guys. 03:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think he's gay but there is a lot of evidence. Richtofen with the lever was an accident Iv'e done similar things, but remember: "just cause the lights aren't on dosen't mean i can't kick your ass, now get your finger outta mine!" I never accidentally stuck my finger up my friends ass. Also in the christmas album, he mentions Nikolai and him cuddled each other and in shangri-la richtofen compares Nikolai to the monkey bomb by saying he is hairy and soft. I think he's aesexual and I love to poke at this theory, but this stuff is strange. Tyler D'Ambrosio 02:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) no richtofen is just gay DAMbrosio he didnt mistake dempseys cock for a lightswith and then giggle about it and the how did his fingers get up his ass. 03:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ritchtofen is not gay he is just insane because of science and his experiments, Proof in Kino der toten after drinking the Juggernog he reffers to the woman who sung the jingle, " This is a fine specimen", which implies that he is sexually attracted to her along with his weird sci-fi theories, However there is also another proof that, 'THERE IS NO GAY CHAR IN COD UNIVERSE, Thank you for your time! Richtofen is my favorite character, and yet I'd hate to admit it, Richtofen does make gay comments. Am I saying he's gay. No. Am I saying that there are times Richtofen seems to act gay? Yeah, I am. In Shangri-La, Richtofen makes a whole bunch of comments about Nikolai. Like, when going under the water fall for the first time, he says, "Look, Nikolai! A water fall! How rommmmaannntic!" Does that imply he's gay? No. You can interpret anyway you want. I just think Ed's off his nut and isn't thinking straight. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 01:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) he wanted global domination butt dr maxis was distacted so he killed him Edward Richtofen is either bi or they decided to make him gay halfway through Black Ops, There is absolutely no mention of it before shangri la, however, who cares? If you are so homophobic that you can't deal with a FICTIONAL CHARACTER in a VIDEO GAME being gay, without showing any videos, pictures, or anything besides a few funny comments then you are the most prejudice assholes i've ever seen....... '''Wearerequired September 6, 2011 - 11:42 pm ] Richtofen is NOT gay. If you read his bio you will see that it says he is sociapathic and sadistic. Sadist is the base for sadistic. Sadist means "Anyone who becomes sexually aroused upon inflicting pain or degrading others." That is a fairly obvious characteristic in Richtofen. September 13, 2011-4:40 Weapons Guys I got a question, since the characters claim to use certain guns like Dempsey uses M16, Richtofen uses MP-40 why don't we put on that they use those certain guns and any weapon picked up later? feargm 02:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Because it'd be unfair to start off with a good weapon without earning it. Elavenger209 02:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hi Richtofen may have been based off of this person I was looking at Vasily Zaytsev on Wikipedia because I just watched Enemy At The Gates and wanted to see how much of the movie was real, whenI noticed a list of people that were famos during World War II, and I found this page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolfram_von_Richthofen read this because he seems similar to Richtofen from Zombies. I don't think so, if you carefully examine Richtofen's behavior screaming and demeanor, he resembles the Nazi Col. Hands Landa aka Christopher Waltz from Inglorious Basterds, check it out by watching the movie again and focusing on his actions. Also he was the only major Nazi figure that didn't die at the end. Something that Richtofen would kind of do. Richtofen stuck in closet in "Call of the Dead" I tried posting this before but the website wouldn't let me. But when I was playing on Solo. I heard Richtofen utter the words *Knock *Knock *Knock "Excuse me, is some one there that would be able to help? Hello!?" Yeah hes in the map along with the other 3 you gotta try and save them just like the guy in ascention .ZOMBIE BAIT 368 23:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) So when you save them, do they help out in any sort of way? Like Ascension (The guy gives everyone a Gersch Device) or just generally help the team? That would be cool, them making a return from Ascension. TheKingofPies 14:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Richtofen Dead? A few days ago I spoke to the developers of Call of Duty and some of the questions I asked were "Will Doctor Richtofen die?" They laughed and said that it is unlikely that they will make him die. I also asked them "Will Call of the Dead be improved in future map packs?" They said this might be true but they did not reveal to me the next DLC map packs yet. They hinted on saying the next zombie map is going to be much the same as regular maps except for the fact that there with be new surprises. They also had no comment to the reports of Doctor Richtofen being bisexual. JFKennedy 00:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC)JFKennedy :...Proof? Uncool7 03:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC)FactUncool7 03:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Fact or Fiction? Richtofen calls Dempsy "Dempshe" this is unknown if this is an insult or he is pronouncing it wrong. Its just his accent. Like how he pronounces another like "anozzer". Oops. I know i dint ask before updating, i got a Picture of Richtofen in ascension, Could i Upload to His Gallery? Its Me, Zombiecrazy100! 15:04, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, just add it to the gallery. Tyler D'Ambrosio 02:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The Amazing Hair-Changing Richtofen! Have any of you noticed, that sometimes, Richtofen's hair changes? I mean, I noticed that sometimes, like in the picture of his bio, his hair is blond, and on a few maps (I forgot which ones), his hair is a dark brown. Should this be included in his trivia? Icefeather reads minds! O_O 19:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Uniform Change I'm guessing Richtofen was in that space suit to confuse any Russians they might encounter (They would shoot a nazi on sight). Since he is a loyal Nazi, he then changed out of it. lol sometimes if u get a bunch of head shots with edward richtofen he will sy this"if dimsy would have a brian for each head shot he makes he would be dumb" 20:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC)gabriel recalday travis Shangri-La Methinks he is supposed to grab the Focusing Stone, we shall see when the next map comes out with them, chances are someone will have it in their inventory. Firefunbro 14:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Idk if i should out this in here but he does say this at the end of the Shangri-La easter egg he says "Mine! Mine! I will control them all!" When he gets the meterotite. I think he has plans to take over the world with the zombies still. Also after you die in a game where you do the easter egg richtofen says "everything is going according to plan". richtofen testing on sam i read one of the wikis and noticed that in call of the dead there is a radio that richtofen records the testing on samantha. im going to verify this but is there anyone who can save me the trouble and confirm this. and also what other reason could he have to do this and this also brings another theory. could it be that humans that have been tested with 115 and killed shortly after become super natural beings of conscienceness? and could people already exposed to failed subjects i.e zombies become somewhat immune to zombiefication and can be modified with 115 to become supersoldiers like tank, takeo and nikoli? also i have heard whispers of confiration for one last map pack schedued released some time before mw3. not entirely sure so dont scold me. It's speculated whether he actually tested on Samantha. Because in the actual radio, all he says is, "Wait till he founds out what I did to his little girl". People just assume that means he tested on her so they can assume that she became a supernatural being which somehow controls all the zombie trails off into complaints about Samantha speculation. 'Richtofen's book' 'In nuketown, if you look at a bookshelf, it has a book that says "edward richtofen". this should be put in trivia 08:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC)xB3aStX' Anyone else think Black Ops ruined him? FFFF-- Does anyone else think that Black Ops DESTROYED Richtofen's character? I recently read his original biography from Shi No Numa and it seems like it's describing a different person. Seriously, when did the sadistic "Butcher" that was everyone's favorite become a squeaky voiced girlscout? If you listen to his quotes from Shi No Numa/Der Riese you'll notice that his voice is significantly deeper and more growly, and he talked more about death/gore and cracked less gay jokes. Also, I find that everyone seems to disregard the fact that Richtofen is a general, as shown by the symbol on his uniform, and his bio states that he joined the army after his gig as being a surgeon fell apart when the Nazis took over Germany. Hence it being ridiculous that Treyarch would depict him as such a scrawny homo. Treyarch is also contradicting themselves as far as his role in the storyline is concerned, too. In Der Riese the note saying "Edward, it's time. Kill Maxis" obviously shows that Richtofen was ORDERED to kill Maxis by the Illuminati, but the radios found in Call of the Dead show that Richtofen decided to just go ahead and kill Maxis, betray his entire country, unleash a horde of zombies on the Earth AND THEN SPEND HIS FREE TIME FIGHTING AGAINST THEM AHURR out of pure assholeness. Because obviously, that makes the most sense. Why Treyarch, why? OhRly 04:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC)OhRly because richtofen going insane from exposer to elment 115 and he betayed the Illuminati because he is trying to takeover the world by making a dvice that contrallers the zombies, dont you follow the hidden story? from a random guy He's getting even more 'insane' because I doubt he's treating his schizophrenia (probably a wrong spelling) after killing Maxis, which causes him to act the way he seems to be as of Shangri-La. Plus, he's not gay seeing as his only 'gay' acts where when it was dark (trying to find the light switch). It could easily be a combination of both the illuminati and himself which drove him to kill Maxis and Samantha. And where do you get the proof that Richtofen let the Zombies out? We still don't know how the outbreak happened seeing as there were probably a lot of people working at Der Riese, it's more likely that they just couldn't contain something and everything went downhill from there. and his gay speaking matter could be because a sytom of schizophrenia is child like befavor and most kids are not friendly with the oppisotte sex. Richtofen Bisexual In the Call of the Dead easter egg... Dempsey says that Richtofen is 'fingering him'. But in Kino der Toten... he says "This is a fine specimem" to the juggernog jingle. This might be that he insanity has led him to a sexual confused man. The juggernog makes him fancy the girl singing-straight... but there are many other incedints that prove otherwise. DJHamish 16:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah nikoali is very different from his bio too he just seems to funny and happy in black ops in his bio he sounds fucking evil even scaring stalin in black ops hes simply comic relief he does have his dark quotes but for the most part he behaves differently in game then his bio says,and yes they made richtofen gay hes still awsome but he is gay. 03:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) IS RICHTOFEN DEAD? is he? and should we change his status to ghost or zombie ruler now? Moon Radio Has anyone listened to the second moon radio (The one hanging on the hook outside)? Richtofen completes the teleporter in 1940 and uses himself as the first guinea pig for teleportation. Richtofen expected to be teleported to a receiver 30 yards away but is somehow teleported to a cave that contains a pyramid structure of alien design! He then gets teleported to some bunker to what appears to be zombie sounds in the backround! Creepiest part of this is him talking to Doctor Schuster(?), who almost appears to be a voice in his head? He ask Schuster why he is whispering to him when he is in front of the pyramid but there is no response.... Odd. corrupted? does anyone else notice that before richtofen came in contact with the m.p.d for the first time he was actually trying to help humanity and that after he touched the m.p.d he became fixated on controlling the zombies i believe that when he touched the m.p.d and got that static shock it created a link and it was manipulating him into doing the things he did. 11:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) transsexual i think he's a transsexual because he wanted to change bodies with a 12 year old girl Is Richtofen the bad Guy? When Richtofen took control of the Zombies in Moon he intended to use them to kill Dempsey and the others. So does that make him the bad guy of the series? Ð.ŔŸÅŅ 04:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictured added I added a picture to the Gallery it shows Richtofen's Character Model I hope you don't mind if I added it, I don't want it to cause any problems, Ð.ŔŸÅŅ 05:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC)